


Guide to the Web of the Force

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Behind the Scenes of the Web [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: The Web of the Force is massive and slowly being transferred here. This is for anyone confused, or who wants to know where to start.





	1. By Canon & EU Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Web. It is a non-linear grouping of stories that all take place in the same canon-compliant, EU-dabling universe. You can start anywhere. Some places are easier than others. This will explain it. Check the Chapter Titles for how you want to sort the information.

 

[Note: I have yet to find a really good way to sort this. Work in progress.]

 

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi** (Clone Wars Era)

Novels:

      _[Undercurrent of Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835246)_  (Main Character)

      _[Unseen Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031481)_  (Main Character from Anakin's POV)

 _[Echoes of Future Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886015)_ (Side Character)

 _[Rhythms of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11144265/chapters/24862644) _ (Side Character)

 _[Melodic Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993804) _ (Side Character)

Short Stories:

      “[Hondo Kenobi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12185574)” short story (Main Character)

      “[Accidental Shootdown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11706924)” short story (Main Character with Anakin)

"[A Sign for Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912861)" short story (Main Character)

"[The Duality of Pathetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904410)" short story (Set before Phantom Menace) (Main Character)

 

**Qui-Gon Jinn**

Novels:

__[Undercurrent of Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835246)_  (Main Character)_

Short Stories: _  
_

"[The Duality of Pathetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904410)" (Main Character)

 

**Satine Kryze**

Novels:

__[Undercurrent of Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835246)_  (Main Character)_

 

 **Mace Windu** (Mace-positive Stories)

Novels:

     _[Echoes of Future Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886015)_ (Main Character)

 

**Ima-Gun Di**

Novels:

 _[Only Preparation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8572534/chapters/19653547) _ (Side Character) & its sequel:

 _[Only the Force](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9893729/chapters/22177526) _ (Side Character)

 

**Wedge Antilles**

Short Stories:

      “[You Always Kettch Me at my Worst Moments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11629383)” (Main Character)

 

**Poe Dameron**

Short Stories:

      “[You Always Kettch Me at my Worst Moments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11629383)” (Side Character)

 

 **Bengel Morr** (Old Republic-Era)

Short Stories:

      “[Trapped](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12445236)” (Main Character)

 

 **Doctor Aphra** (Canon Comics)

Short Stories:

     "[The Great Big Not-Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302693)" (Main Character)


	2. By (OC) Main Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novels with my original characters as protagonists, with a glimpse of the personality of each.

**Harissa Nol**

_Padawan of Ima-Gun Di, Harissa battles against fear of the very real, and perhaps the imagined. Earnest, kind, thoughtful._

_-[Only Preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572534) _ is the beginning of Harissa's story. It is continued in the sequel:

 _-[Only the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893729) _. This one has a time jump near the end. The missing events of that time will be in the as-yet unreleased short story series entitled:

_-Only Peace_

-As of the latest version of this guide, _I_ know Harissa will return (and how and when and what... and yes. I have not forgotten Aidan Drossmark), but I cannot at this time reveal her next novel since it does not have a settled name yet. Never fear: She is coming back as her matured, Post- _Only the Force_ self.

 

**Thryn Sein**

_Disturbed and disturbing padawan, repudiated by her former master for her inborn sadism, Thryn desires above all else to be a Jedi, and not a threat to the people around her._

-  _[Rhythms of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144265) _ starts off Thryn's introductory trilogy.

\- _[Melodic Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993804) _ is the middle novel.

\- Third Novel. And I'm not talking about it quite yet.

 


	3. By (OC) Side Character

 

**Hondo Kenobi**

_Weequay baby entrusted to Obi-Wan by (and named on the spot by) Hondo Ohnaka._

 

\- “[Hondo Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185574)” short story introduces just how he came to the Order

\-  _[Lostlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092432),_ a novel about him and his little family, currently under construction.

 

**Keren Veth**

_Massive Zabrak Master Veth is gentle and perceptive, and he loves his job: Clan Mother to a Jedi Youngling Clan. He's been raising children for the last several decades._

 

\-  _[Only Preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572534),  _ Harissa encounters Veth, and sees him again in  _[Only the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893729). _

_**-** _ “[Shockwaves of the Zillo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596935)” is a short story about Keren and Thryn's Clan Mother during the Zillo disaster in Clone Wars. Big, stomping monster squashing Coruscant? … Who could plan for that?

 


	4. By Main Character Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list includes novels only.

**Teenager** :

_[Only Preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572534) _ and its direct sequel  _[Only the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893729) _ (Harissa Nol)

_[Rhythms of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144265) _ and its direct sequel  _[Melodic Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993804) _ (Thryn Sein)

_[Aay'han: Undercurrent of Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835246) _ (Obi-Wan & Satine)

_[Unseen Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031481) _ (Anakin)

 

**Early 20s:**

None yet

 

**Late 20s to Early 30s:**

_[Lostlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092432) _ (Asidinochi)

_[Strange Necessity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950454) _ (Eegan and Teragor)

 

**Late 30s to Early 40s:**

_[Echoes of Future Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886015) _ (Mace Windu)

 

**Late 40s to 60s:**

None yet

 

**70s-Beyond:**

None yet

 


	5. By Main Character's Obstacle to Overcome

 

**Fear of Circumstances  
**

_[Only Preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572534) _ and its direct sequel,  _[Only the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893729)_ (Harissa's lost many people. She cannot lose more)

 

**Fear of Self  
**

_[Rhythms of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144265) _ and then its direct sequel,  _[Melodic Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993804)_ (Thryn wants to be a decent human being, fearing her inborn sadism)

 

**Survival**

[Unseen Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031481) (Obi-Wan and Padawan Anakin trapped in caves with a mysterious illness closing in)

[Aay'han: Undercurrent of Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835246) (Qui-Gon, Padawan Obi-Wan, and Satine, hunted by Mandalorians)

[Lostlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092432) (Younglings and their Clan Mother survived Order 66, go into hiding in Coruscant's Underlevels)

 

**Impossible Choices**

[Echoes of Future Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886015) (The Prequels and Clone Wars events from Mace Windu's point of view)

 


	6. By Tone of Story

**Humor**

“[Hondo Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185574)” Short Story

“[It's Always the Fluffy Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937984)” Short Story

 

**Hopeful**

_[Lostlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092432) _ (Eventually, after Order 66; those first weeks of survival are rough, though)

 

**Grim, Gritty**

[ _Only Preparation_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572534)(War portrayal)

 

**Horror** or **Creeping Dread**

“[Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445236)” Short Story(Building Collapse)

[_Echoes of Future Heartbreak_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886015) (Mace's Shatterpoints)

_[Unseen Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031481)_ (Mystery Ailment)

 

**Plotlines Without Romance**

_[Only Preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572534), _ and then its sequel, _[Only the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893729) _ (Just wasn't part of character/story)

 

**Novels With Romance  
**

_[Aay'han: Undercurrent of Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835246) _ (Obi-Wan + Satine)

 

 

 


	7. By Release Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are determined to read it all, and you don't have a specific story or character that appears most interesting to you by now, you could read through the Web in the order in which I release it. I have a massive spreadsheet chart that helped me figure out which story could not be released before that one, which had to come before this one, which ones could be simultaneous, and which could fit anywhere at all. So if you just want to sit back and enjoy the ride, you are welcome to do so, and there will be method to the madness, though it will not be as simple as a Book 1 through to End Book. That's why it's a Web, and not a series.

This chapter starts at the bottom and goes _up._

 

Novels are in bold print, short stories are regular. Unfinished works are marked with an asterisk.

 

[NOTE: I DO NOT HAVE ALL THE HYPERLINKS FOR THIS CHAPTER SET UP YET.]

 

[Heart of Compassion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257160), January 2019

 ***[Echoes of Future Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886015), ** October 2018

 ***[Lostlings](Lostlings)** , October 2018

 ***[Unseen Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031481)** , September 2018

Quinn's Vigil, July 2018

Whisper of the Past, June 2018

*** Aay'han: Undercurrent of Remorse, June 2018**

It's Always the Fluffy Ones, June 2018

The Duality of Pathetic, June 2018

The Great Big Not-Regret, January 2018

 *** Strange Necessity,** December 2017

 *** Heart's Call** , December 2017

The Courier, December 2017

A Sign for Hope, December 2017

 *** Melodic Dissonance,** December 2017

Trapped, October 2017

Hondo Kenobi, September 2017

Time to Choose, August 2017

Measuring Importance, August 2017

Accidental Shootdown, August 2017

You Always Kettch Me at My Worst Moments, July 2017

Shockwaves of the Zillo, July 2017

 **Rhythms of Light** , Spring 2017 through November 2017

 **Only the Force** _,_ February etc 2017

 **Only Preparation,** Winter 2016

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, you can visit the  
> [Web of the Force Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Web_Of_The_Force/profile) page, where the FAQ can be found.


End file.
